As a device for conversationally generating the NC program, it is conventionally known a numerical controlled device disclosed in Patent document 1, for example. The numerical controlled device is configured to include: an input device for inputting data; a display device for displaying an image; a scanner for scanning a machine drawing having a machining shape drawn on paper; correcting means for receiving the data inputted from the input device while displaying the machine drawing scanned by the scanner on the display device, thereby correcting the machining shape on the machine drawing displayed on the display device; and generating means for accepting the data inputted from the input device and generating an NC program based on the machining shape corrected by the correcting means.
In the numerical controlled device, the machine drawing is scanned by the scanner, and thereafter, by the correcting means, the machine drawing scanned by the scanner is displayed on the displaying device and the data inputted from the input device is accepted, whereby the machining shape on the machine drawing displayed on the displaying device is corrected. Thereafter, by the generating means, the data inputted from the input device is received, and based on the machining shape corrected by the correcting means, the NC program is generated.    Patent document 1; Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-204433